


梦话

by Prozaco



Series: akxmin作品汉译集 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 维吉尔时不时会在梦中自言自语。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: akxmin作品汉译集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	梦话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344583) by [akxmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin). 



但丁再次因为同一个原因醒来。他揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。

借着窗外透进来的微弱光线，他在黑暗中隐约猜测出房间里家具的形状，转头看向睡在身边的人。在他活到现在的十二年来，他从来没有像今天晚上这样，如此长久地、饶有兴趣地观察自己的双胞胎哥哥。由于睡眠被打断，但丁选择了聆听哥哥的耳语。有些是松散的、没有联系的单字，有些是有意义的短语和句子，起初他很重视，随着时间的推移，这些话语变得不那么重要了。从小到大，维吉尔时不时会在睡着后小声说梦话。

那天晚上，维吉尔断断续续地说了将近十分钟。起初他还以为哥哥是在梦里和谁说话，但当他听到维吉尔喊了好几次"但丁"时，他断定哥哥同时在现实和梦境中陪伴着他。他继续听下去，直到维吉尔动了动，醒了过来。他们的目光相遇，都被吓了一跳。

“你怎么还没睡？”

“你梦见了我吗？”但丁眯起眼睛，得意地笑了。“你一直在喊我的名字。”

“骗子！”维吉尔满脸通红，意识到自己又一次说了梦话。

他弟弟说的没错，是真的，他确实做了一个梦，梦里他们两个都出现了。有时候维吉尔会想，当那个寄生虫出现在他的梦境中时，他都说了什么话呢？

“我明明听见了！”但丁对这种指责相当愤慨。

“闭嘴，你个白痴。”维吉尔低声说，把脑袋埋进被窝里，“别再胡编乱造了，睡你的觉去吧。”

“说的好像你不闭嘴……我能睡得着似的！”

但丁踢了一下维吉尔的腿，翻身背对着他。维吉尔没有抱怨。是他的错，打断了弟弟的睡眠。他不得不承担后果，现在但丁可没法轻易入睡了。

“明天你得告诉我你梦到了什么。”但丁要求道。

维吉尔转身从后面抱住他。他把头陷在对方的肩胛骨之间，来回移动，仿佛一颗螺丝钉终于就位。

“等你睡着的时候我会告诉你的。”他轻声说。

“那你还不闭嘴。”

“睡个好觉，你个傻瓜。”

“你个混蛋。”

* * *

第二天，当他们吃早餐的时候，维吉尔看着他的弟弟。他花了几分钟时间犹豫到底是要透露梦境的真实内容，还是编造一些故事来满足弟弟的好奇心。而但丁还是跟每天早上一样，没有任何迹象表明想要收到他在晚上要求的信息。

“你想让我告诉你吗？”维吉尔尴尬地移开了视线。

“什么？”但丁惊讶地瞪着哥哥。在维吉尔的沉默中，他继续咀嚼着放进嘴里的那块煎饼。

“没什么。”

看来但丁把昨晚要求的事情忘了个干净，维吉尔松了一口气。他端起盘子和水杯，起身离开了桌子，把它们放到柜台上。

反正无论如何，他都不会说出真相的。


End file.
